vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karaka
Summary His history is unknown for the most part, however, it is known that he was trained and tutored in martial arts by Ha Jinsung for some time. During the time Karaka was a Regular he received special assignments from FUG while he was taking his tests. Depending on the nature of such tasks, Karaka would assassinate a specific Regular during the test, help a specific Regular to pass the test or fail all the other Regulars and pass the test alone. It is said that the goals of those assignments was probably to violate or mock the rules of the test. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Karaka Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: '''Human (?), Ranker, FUG Slayer, Scout, Fisherman and Wave Controller '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8; His Heart is in a completely closed off dimension), Darkness Manipulation (Through his his own style of using the shinsoo, Karaka can create, shape and manipulate darkness), Body Control (Control of microparticles; Was able to control his own body even after being transmuted), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Karaka can reverse it flows to stop movement), Enhanced Vision (Able to see small things many kilometers away), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with Shinsoo), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple dark baangs with a large AoE), Regeneration (Mid normally, Low-High over time, after vaporizing his body with self-destruction he takes on a spherical form until he has enough energy to regenerate his entire body), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Self-Resurrection (He can "reborn", negating any damage he may have undergone), Absorption (Can absorb his enemies and their normal and energy attacks into his black spheres of shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Telepathy (As a Scout he can read minds), Attack Reflection (Can reflect all damage done to World of Darkness on his opponent), True Flight, Information Manipulation and Information Analysis (His helmet can collect visual data and pass the information on to both the Scout), Self-Destruction (If Karaka is suffering from a disadvantage, he may destroy himself in the last resort), Metal Manipulation (Manipulates his armor on himself, which is presumably made of metal), Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a landscape dimension for his heart and subordinates to reside in), Portal Creation (When in danger it is able to create a portal to summon his minions), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Was not bothered by the fire that Yuri's punches generated) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Was able to contend with Ha Yuri Zahard who said she was using her full power, though it is weaker than she) Speed: At least Relativistic (Kept up with Yuri Zahard) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ '(Physically it is comparable, though weaker than Yuri, who can generate these levels of destruction with her punches) 'Durability: Small Country level+ (Took Yuri's attacks and later withstand Yuri with Green April Ignition hits; Regeneration and Resurrection makes him difficult to kill), Country level 'with Metal Shields (Able to block several baangs shots from an extremely weakened Kallavan, who was easily able to disperse the Rose Shower from Yuri in a single blow) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Able to move normally after losing his right arm. Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: 'Extended melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with Shockwaves and Shinsoo '''Standard Equipment: ' *'Armour Inventory Steel Tree '(철갑나무, 鐵甲나무, Cheolgabnamu): An inventory, which made Karaka withstand the Kranos blast of Yuri, despite having lost an arm. '''Intelligence: Very High (A trained FUG Slayer, trained by one of the Top 100 High Rankers) Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scout Skills: As a Scout, Karaka is able to read minds. Shinsoo Control: Karaka is able to create black and gold Baangs of impressive destructive power. He later generated a huge ball shinsoo and launched it down, though it was harmlessly absorbed by Evan Edrok. Karaka Style Shinsoo Manipulation Technique: World of Darkness: Karaka's own shinsoo control style. It absorbs enemy attacks and, usually, even the enemies themselves if they touch the black orbs. *'Black Goral's Horn Whip:' Its effects remain unknown as its target was Urek Mazino. *'Black Twilight:' A technique meant to stop and wound a foe. Karaka managed to stop Yuri while she was diving toward him, though he was surprised when he realized the Princess suffered no damage at all. *'Damage Counter - Rain of Darkness:' Send back all the accumulated damage from attacks previously absorbed by World of Darkness, in the form of a large shinsoo blast. *'Infinite Past Lives:' Allows Karaka to be "reborn", negating any damage he may have undergone. *'Self-Destruction: '''If Karaka is suffering from a disadvantage, he may destroy himself in the last resort (knowing that he returns in a new body after the act) *'Flower of Darkness - Black Lotus: Karaka creates several metal stakes and then attacks its target violently in a single point. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Metal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 6